Today most insects that are cultivated for human consumption are housed in single use cardboard boxes, plastic bins or immobile large troughs made of wood or concrete. In insect husbandry, providing water to the insects is usually achieved by manually filling or placing a bottle or similar distribution device within an insect habitat. Unfortunately, recently hatched insects are extremely fragile and easily drowned by surface tension of a single droplet of water. Thus, the water within the bottle may drown a significant number of insects prior to being emptied. Additionally, when bottles are replaced, the insects, particularly with larva or baby insects that are hard to see, may be removed with the bottles decreasing the overall populations and human interaction with the insects may lead to damage, such as crushing or smashing of the insects, or passing of pathogens, filth, or other contaminants between populations. Finally, approaches to mechanical replenishment of watering devices are inadequate due to the inconsistency of filling (water consumption rates tend to vary between bins) and cost (for economic and practical reasons, most establishments of insect husbandry do not have a 24-hour operational cycle and consequently tend to have at least one work shift where watering devices are not replenished).